bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Lady Chocolate/Brudnopis
Fumetsu No — nastoletnia klacz, jest kucykiem ziemskim. Pomaga swoim rodzicom w utrzymaniu oraz w prowadzeniu swojej rodzinnej farmy. Córka Renetlei i Jerzereya. Siostra Andre. Wnuczka Elizabeth, Leokandi i dwóch Arbinów. Ponysona użytkowniczki Lady Chocolate Powstanie Pierwsza myśl na stworzenie swej ponyfikacji narodził się w głowie autorki już po obejrzeniu pierwszego odcinka serialu My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic. Autorka była wtedy w klasie czwartej, i nie ukrywajmy, nie miała talentu do rysowania kucyków Teraz też nie ma ;_; . Na lekcji matematyki, gdy pani wyszła czwartoklasistka wyjęła kartkę i zaczęła rysować kucyka. Nie wyszło jej to za dobrze, ale dało się zobaczyć najważniejsze elementy kuca. Pierwszy projekt ukazywał kucyka, który sierść miał jak grzywa Królowej Chrysalis, oczy ciemno zielone, natomiast grzywę bordową. Kucyk miał też grzywę upiętą w tak zwanego "kitka". Był jednorożcem a za znaczek służyło mu serce z niebieskim ogniem. Kuc miał na imię Blue Mounth, co po polsku oznacza Niebieski Miesiąc. Po upływie zaledwie dwóch dni, autorka zobaczyła po raz pierwszy Księżniczkę Cadence, i zrobiła tym razem na komputerze tak nazywany recolor niniejszej księżniczki. Klacz miała te same kolory, zaś była ona jak już wcześniej wspominałam recolorem Księżniczki Cadence. Na imię miała Księżniczka Mu Lamore Hillia. Znaczek był taki sam jak wspomniano wcześniej Cadence. Po ostrej krytyce kuzynki życiodawcy Fumetsu, obraziła się na nią, gdyż zbeształa jej ukochanego kucyka, lecz po paru porządnych przemyśleniach zgodziła się z nią i nawet to doceniła, bo ona chciała jej tylko pomóc, by nie był jeszcze bardziej zbesztany przez innych. Wtem ukazał się odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu pt. "Nietoperze!". Po jego obejrzeniu w głowie twórczyni pojawiły się setki pomysłów na nową ponysonę. Kuca znów narysowała na komputerze i wykorzystała do tego bazę. Kucyk miał brązową i lekko potarganą grzywę, zakończoną zawijasem Ja to nazywam ślimaczek c: . Sierść kucyka była w kolorze sierści Flutterbata. Ten pomysł na ponysonę wytrzymał najdłużej. Autorka myślała, że kucyki-nietoperze żyją wiecznie i akurat autorka miała tzn. fazę na Japonię i anime. Weszła na stronę z tłumaczem i zaczęła szukać odpowiedniego imienia. Przetłumaczyła słowo nieśmiertelna na język japoński. Otrzymała dwuczłonowe imię, dla jej ponysony - Fumetsu No. Po miesiącu znów dostała ochrzan od swojej młodszej, tej samej kuzynki, że kucyk znowu nie przypadł jej do gustu. Twórczyni, która naprawdę się zdenerwowała powiedziała jej, że to jest jej kucyk i to nieważne, że jej się nie podoba, bo przecież to jej kucyk, a nie jej kuzynki. Po paru dniach znowu autorka musiała przyznać swojej kuzynce racje, bo jak zwykle jej kuzynka ją miała. W końcu życiodawca opisywanego kucyka postanowił stworzyć swojego ostatniego, najlepszego, bez recolorów kucyka. Udało się. Imię nie było trudne do wymyślenia, bo wykorzystała to z poprzedniej generacji, gdyż przypadło jej do gustu. To była ostateczna wersja. Klacz była biała, włosy niebieskie, oczy granatowe. Do jej akcesoriów należał kapelusz, taki jak ma Applejack. Kuzynka twórczyni poleciła jej takie miejsce jak Wiki, na której będzie mogła o niej napisać. Wygląd Ogólnie Fumetsu No to biały, ziemski kucyk, z granatowymi oczami i niebieską grzywą. Jej znaczek pokazuje źdźbło trawy. Lekko wyróżnia się z tłumu swoją sylwetką. A mianowicie jest większa, i lekko grubsza, niż inni. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa najbardziej sprawiała klaczy problem w czasach dzieciństwa. Nie chodziło jej o to że są długie tylko dlatego że na końcu zawijają się w kształt ślimaka. Z ogonem było tak samo. Kilka razy zdarzyło jej się potknąć gdy stanęła na zakręconą u dołu grzywę, lub potknęła się o ogon. Z czasem udało jej się nauczyć chodzić. Oczy Oczy klaczy w kształcie przypominają oczy Applejack. Kolor bardzo wyróżnia się od pastelowych kolorów klaczki. Rzęsy Fumetsu są rzadkie i pojedyncze. Akcesoria Do akcesoriów No należy kapelusz. Imituje on życie na farmie, lecz jak idzie do miasta zawsze go ściąga bo boi się że tutejsze kucyki ją wyśmieją. Zawsze zakłada prostą suknię by nie odróżniać się od tłumu kucyków z Manhattanu. Czasem założy swój ukochany wisior. Nic innego już nie zakłada. Charakter Jej spokój i życzliwość wobec innych powodują, że jest mimo wszystko lubiana. Kucyki cenią ją też za to, iż łatwo się wzrusza i jest niezaprzeczalnie uczuciowa, choć mało kto wie, że bardziej jest to wina jej delikatnej psychiki aniżeli dobrego serca. Dopóki jednak wszyscy myślą to, co myślą, jest w porządku i Fumetsu może na tym sporo zyskać, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o towarzystwo, które stale jej dopisuje. Wyróżnia się wysoką kulturą i subtelnym obejściem, które powodują, że nawet jeśli stara się narzucić komuś swoją wolę, robi to według wszelkich kanonów i do jej zachowania nie można mieć żadnych zastrzeżeń. Fumetsu No nie przejdzie obojętnie wobec niczyjego nieszczęścia, ani człowieka, ani też zwierzęcia. Wszystkie żyjące istoty są dla niej tak samo ważne i gotów jest poświęcać im ogromne ilości swojego czasu. Bardzo mocno na sercu leży jej dobro innych ludzi, nie tylko jego przyjaciół, ale wszystkich, z którymi się styka. Każdego kucyka, nawet zupełnie obcego, gotów jest pocieszać i wspierać jeśli widzi, że jest on czymś zmartwiony albo dowie się, że ma jakiś problem i potrzebuje pomocy. Najważniejsze jednak jest to, że we wszystkim tym jest całkowicie bezinteresowna i nie oczekuje nawet, ze ktoś będzie jej wdzięczny za pomoc, jaką mu okazała. Lecz ta klacz posiada także wady. Do jednej z nich należy to, że nie umie odmawiać. Chociaż wie, iż może wpakować się w masę roboty, a nawet kłopoty, lecz nie umie odmówić. Życiorys Narodziny Fumetsu No narodziła się w Canterlodzkim szpitalu dnia dwudziestego trzeciego sierpnia w niedzielę o godzinie trzynastej zero pięć. Jako niemowlę klaczka ważyła troszkę więcej niż trzeba i była o 5 cm wyższa od przeciętnego niemowlaka. Rodzice Fumetsu od dawna chcieli mieć córkę. Doczekali się tylko syna. Nawet ich syn prosił o siostrzyczkę Moja mama opowiadała, że mój starszy o 9 lat brat Andrzej zawsze w nocnym paciorku mówił takie: O siostrzycke xd . Imię, to było dopiero wyzwanie. Po jej sierści można było odczytać wyraz "Anioł Stróż", a anioły kojarzy się z nieśmiertelnością. Nieśmiertelność, to dopiero było to słowo, które określało biel i odcień niebieskiego jej sierści i grzywy. Język nie był problemem, bo jej brat na żarty zarzucił język japoński. Rodzice wzięli to na poważnie i za pomocą słownika polsko-japońskiego znaleźli słowo nieśmiertelna. Wyszło im Fumetsu No. Equestria Girls Fumetsu No w Equestria Girls ma skórę w kolorze ludzkim a nie białą. Włosy ma w kolorze niebieskim,a pasemko które zawsze wystawało przy grzywce zostało na swoim miejscu przy grzywce. Ubrana jest w fioletową krótką bluzkę na ramiączkach i plisowanąGdyby nie Jedna Osóbka byłoby falowana xD błękitną spódniczkę. Przypisy Moje prace Fumetsu No i Storm Light z bazą by Mysticall.png|Storm z kwiatkiem dla Fumetsu No Fumetsu No EQG by Mysticall.png|Equestria Girls Fumetsu No Adult by Mysticall.png|Fumetsu No jako dorosła. Fumetsu No Baby by Mysticall.png|Małe źrebię :) Fumetsu No CM by Mysticall.png|Znaczek Fumetsu no By Mysticall.png|Do infoboksu. Prace od innych Fumetsu No by Agness Angel.png|O rany to jest boskie!Kocham to! Nie wiem jak to opisać!!!! Zawsze kciałam taki obrazek !!! W wykonaniu naszej kochanej Agness Fumetsu No by Cleopatera.png|śliczny obrazek przedztawiający No podczas prac na farmie by Cleo Fumetsu No Bz Pan Bisykopcik.jpg|Fumetsu No, drugi obrazek z tableta od Pana Biszkopcika Fumetsu No by Nataniella.png|Piękny prezent urodzinowy w wykonaniu Natanielli Fumetsu by Zosia-77.jpg|Śliczna Fumetsu No którą zrobiła Zosia Fumetsu No daje piona z Hope Light by Cleopatera.png|Przybijanie Kopytka wraz z Hope Light od Cleo Fumetsu No, Hope Light, Reportshie.png|Kocham xd Od Użytkowniczki, która fajnie rysuje xd Fumetsu_No_by_Agness_Angel..png|Zamówienie z DA autorstwa AgnessAngel Friends on night sky by AgnessAngel.png|Janiewiemjaktoopiszę <333333333333333333 Jak ja to kocham <3333 Od naszej pięknie rysującej artystki Angess Dziękuję jeszcze raz <33333333